


Emotions - Damon Salvatore Fanfic

by salvatqre



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatqre/pseuds/salvatqre
Summary: " I'd kill for you in a heartbeat "They found each other when they were broken, the many emotions is what they feel for each other. They held onto each other during the pain, something that showed how true their love was.They made each other feel a new emotion,happiness.
Relationships: damon salvatore / sadie vettaro
Kudos: 2





	1. O N E

It was dark at night, and I was in the car with my parents. We were back from vacation. As my dad was driving, with my mom on the seat next to his, we passed by a sign " Welcome to Mystic Falls"

I didn't have much todo on our way back to back since my phone was drained of battery. I decided to turn on the radio and listen to the news. " This is the Mystic Falls News. There was an animal attack on basin road. The victims of this were Amy Toretto, age 20 and David Lee age 24.

We hope we find the deadly beast. Please stay safe, and watch out for danger "

My dad turned off the radio and said " Can they just find what sort of animal that is already and get on with it"

My mom puts her hand on my dads.  
" Hunny you know there trying the hardest they can, once they do find whatever animal this is they'll put a stop to it" she replied.

I rolled my eyes, this shit was so fucking stupid. I sat back, looking at the car celling. I felt the car all of a sudden stop. Then it started moving on a again, I looked out the car window to see what in the hell was going on.

I looked in front of me, my dad worrying as he didn't have control over the car. We crashed into bunch of trees then the car fell into the river. I covered my face as soon as we touched water.

I was scared. I'm gonna die, aren't I? I took my hands off my face for moment to see my surroundings. The car was slowly filling up with water.

I started screaming. My parents, some reason weren't in the car.

" Mom! Dad! Help!" I screamed again. I got a glimpse out the the broken car window and i noticed my parents fell out the front car windows, bleeding out.

They couldn't fight for their lives, they were at the edge of dying. I quickly took off my seat belt, afterwards swam to the surface of the car calling gasping for air. I kept turning my head side to side, in panic.

I tried fighting for my life. The car slowly filled up and I sunk to the bottom of the car, i banged my head on something and blacked out.

At this point it wasn't worth fighting, everything was pitch black. That's all i could see. Pitch black.

It's a couple hours later, and I woke up. I was on ground, and not in water. The first thing when I woke up was man, hovering over my body. He got off me as soon as he noticed i was awoken. I turned over, coughing up the water.

He turned my head to his face, and made sure i was looking at him in the eyes.

" From this moment, you will not remember who I am, your not to remember me as the person who saved your life. When they ask you who saved you, your only response is you don't know ". He compelled.

My eyes closed and open as whatever was in front of me wasn't there anymore. I don't remember what happened after the car accident.

I looked turned my head multiple directions trying to find my parents. I later realized, with a frown on my face that they were dead. I tried holding back my tears, but I couldn't. I actually lost them.

The hospital arrives and I start to hear sirens go off. They saw me, looking helpless.

" Ms, can you tell me your name?" the man that hopped out the hospital van.

" M-my name is Sadie, S-Sadie Vettaro" I stuttered.  
" Well Miss Vettaro, can you tell me what happen?" he asked.

" I was in a car crash, someone saved me. I just don't who did " i responded.

I felt like i was falling apart. I felt like shit. I wanted to scream until i didn't have a voice to say not even a word.

They got me to the hospital, to check and see if i had any wounds. They found one on my leg, don't know how it got there in the first place. They found multiple other wounds, but I forgot where they said they were.

My head hurt a lot, so it was hard to concentrate. When they checked to see if there was any bruises on my head, they found one. They gave me medication for it.

" Do you have anyone that i can call to let them know your here?" the nurse asked.

With a frown on my face and tears dripping down my face i said " No, my parents died. In that car crash."

I started crying into the pillow, because i had no one to hold or hug me. I don't like feeling such horrid pain. It was too much for me to handle. I don't know why it's worth living such pain. I just can't think straight.

My life is so fucking fucked up.


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Vampire Blood." he answered my question.  
> I was so confused. How is this possible?
> 
> " I didn't even get a name " I added.  
> " The names Damon" he said back.
> 
> " Nice to meet you, damon" I replied.

I don't have anyone to take me back home. Expect for one person. But i haven't talked to them since a long time.

I changed my mind and decided to go on the bus the way home. As i got on the bus i went to find a seat. I sat into my seat. My heart sunk when i saw a family get off the bus. My parents could have been here, with me.

It reaches my spot, I sprinted out my seat and off the bus. As i was walking to my doorsteps, I felt tears trying to jump out my eyes. I grabbed my key from under the mat and opened the door.

All my memories of my parents, were in this house. I could feel their presence. I slammed the door behind me and i got on knees and threw myself on the floor.

Tears kept coming out my eyes and down my face. I was out of control. I felt horrible with myself. I got up limping to get the left over wine. I started chugging it down my throat, and drunk more and more.

I got heavily wasted, as I tripped on the floor. Oh how i wished i had my parents to stop me from drinking. But they couldn't. Their dead.

Every inch of this house were filled with memories that I'd rather not want to remember. I'd rather die then live with this forever pain.

School starts within 3-4 weeks. By that time I'd be full recovered from the incident, but mentally recovered. no.

I tried getting on couch, I struggled a little bit since i was drunk and wasted. The world in my eyes was turning and turning, I feel and felt dizzy. I slowly started to black out, everything slowly going black.

I woke up the next morning, feeling pain in my head. Like if someone is smashing it with a hammer. I shot up the couch and went to grab clothes. I got and changed into something rather comfortable.

In a attempt to try getting my mind off of everything, I went for a jog outside, not giving two fucks about how bad the weather was. Since on the news it said it was going to be rather cold, but i don't fucking care.

I closed the door behind me, and locked it. I walked up onto the sidewalk and starting jogging. I decided to jog around the neighborhood. Couple 30 minutes later, I noticed that someone was chasing me. Trying to grab and yank me by the hoodie.

I started running, faster and faster. Trying to get away. As i was running for my life, I bumped into someone.

When i did they got and grabbed the top part of my shoulders.

" Are you ok?" the stranger asked.   
" I'm fine" I said.  
He saw who was trying to grab me and said " your gonna forgot what your about to see" he compelled me.

Dark blood veins grew from his eyes, down his face. Sharp teeth as he opened his mouth, he speeded up to the man, who wasn't too far from us. He grabbed him the by shoulder and starting bitting him, i think he was feeding upon him.

My eyes were shocked from what they saw. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know they were real. He's a vampire?

He threw the man on the concrete sidewalk, with his blood everywhere.

He injected me with something, and I slowly passed out. I didn't know where he was taking me.

I woke up, in a unrecognized place. I was turning my head, trying to view what I was seeing. Trying to make sure I wasn't see things.

He came the from the hallways and into the living room. He took a seat on the couch in front of me. I didn't know what I was doing here.

" Why am I here?" I asked.

He saw the confusion in my eyes. He looked at me in the eyes and i looked back. Causing our eyes to lock in. I stood staring at his beautiful eyes, it was blue like the ocean.

" Wanted to make sure you were ok" he responded.

I was confused with what he meant. He doesn't even know who I am, and I didn't know who he was. I tried getting up, but I almost fell. He grabbed onto my upper shoulder, securing that I wouldn't fall.

" See what I mean?" he said, with a smirk on his face.

" I'm fine. I just have a problems with my leg time to time " I added.

He pushed you down back onto couch, he sat next to me putting my leg on his lap. He rolls up my pants, seeing the terrible bruise.

" It's just a bruise I don't get it. " He exclaimed.

" When I was at the hospital they said that wasn't the only problem. They said i have something wrong with my leg but didn't have anything for it " I said that.

He bits into his own skin, and poured his blood into a glass cup. He shows the cup of his blood in my face.

" Here drink this" He said.  
" Why? It's your blood and that'd be gross " I responded and asked.

" It's not normal blood, just drink up" he replied.

Out of nowhere he just shoves it into my mouth, causing me to swallow it. I started squeezing my eye shut, on how disgusting that was. I opened shot my eyes back open.

" Oh come on it's not that bad " he added.

I felt different. I looked at my leg, and my bruise was like gone. Any other one from the accident was gone. It's like his blood healed me.

" Feeling better?" he asked.  
" Yea. How did you do that?" I asked back.

" Vampire Blood." he answered my question.  
I was so confused. How is this possible?

" I didn't even get a name " I added.  
" The names Damon" he said back.

" Nice to meet you, damon" I replied.  
" My names Sadie" I added to what I said.

" Nice to meet you too, Sadie" Damon declared.

" Well by the looks of it I have to get going " I stated.

" I'll have my brother drive you back" Damon grunted.

" Really? You brought me here, but yet your making your brother take me home" I demanded.

" Oh fine. " Damon said back.

Damon went to go start the car, as i was waiting at the door entrance. 10 minutes later, he was finished so he took me home.


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand tighten against my throat , slightly making me gasp for air. " Do you understand?" He whispered once again right into my ear.
> 
> His other hand rested on my waist, causing me to feel anxious.
> 
> " Y-yes I understand" i stuttered.  
> I saw the grind on his face as he took his hand off my throat and turned heading into the direction of his car.

" Well thank you, for whatever that was" I said, as he left me on the doorstep.

" Your welcome, Sadie. I look forward to seeing you around " Damon replied, looking at me up and down.

" What?" I scoffed.   
" Oh nothing." Damon comes up to me and puts his hand around my neck and pushed me up against the wall.

" You will tell no one about who i am, you understand?" Damon seductively whispered into my ear.

I nodded but the look on his face really said that wasn't enough. Why couldn't he just compel me to forget this, since he's a blood sucking creature?

His hand tighten against my throat , slightly making me gasp for air. " Do you understand?" He whispered once again right into my ear.

His other hand rested on my waist, causing me to feel anxious.

" Y-yes I understand" i stuttered.

I saw the grind on his face as he took his hand off my throat and turned heading into the direction of his car.

Damon hopped into this car, and drove off. The rest of the morning i sat on my couch, thinking about Damon and the tension between him and I.

It was weird, because I barely knew him. After a while of pretty much just thoughts I decided to take a nap to get everything off my mind.

After a while, I woke up to a loud thud on the door. I sprinted down the stairs and opened the door. I saw a familiar face greet me. It was Damon.

" Why hello there, Sadie" Damon spoke, looking me up and down with a grind on his olive toned face.

" Need something" I urged, rolling my eyes.

" Looks like I might do" Damon answered back.

" Invite me in and be a good little girl" Damon added to what he had said.

" Oh please Damon, you really came for that? For me to invite you into my home?" I spoke up.

" I said be a good little girl and invite me, Sadie" Damon repeated, he gave me a murderous glance.

" Such a jackass man" i said under my breath.

" Fine, i invite you in Damon" I said, giving him a fuming glance.

As he got in, He tried getting up close to me. I felt his cold breath on my face, causing a shiver go go up my spine.

He took a moment to stare at me, right in the eyes. I let out a shaky breath, he had a flirtatious smile grow accross his face. He then slided his hand from your waist to stomach as he walked inside.

When he was halfway inside he turned around to look at me and says " nice house".

" Thanks, i guess" i trembled.

I trembled, since after the sexual tension between Damon and I.

" Can you tell me what your doing here?" I asked.

" Fine Sadie, since your gonna be such an annoying bitch I'll just tell you " Damon spoke up.

" I wanted to ask you something " he said, and lowered his voice.

" How come you haven't told anyone about me, about who I am?" Damon asked.

" Before all this tragic, I had a close someone who was like you. A vampire" I spoke up, but my heart sank knowing they died along time ago.

I'm losing everyone, aren't I? I'm gonna loose everyone and loose myself in the process. I turned myself facing the wall, and let out a soft cry.

I couldn't take this anymore. I'm done.

Damon heard it and vamp speeded, grabbed me by the waist and turned me around. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

" It's going to be ok" He gently whispered into my ear. I know i don't know him at all, but he made me feel safe.

I wrapped my arms around him, fighting the tears. He rested his hands on my back. He started rubbing my back, trying to calm me.

I finally let out the tears that i was fighting for to not get out. Tears kept running down my face. Damon gently layed his hand on my head.

" Life is gonna always be a pain in the ass, and it's hard. Truly is, but don't let that stop you from being happy" he whispered into my ear.

I kept crying. That's all i could do. Cry.

He took my head, and made me look at him the face. He gave me a kiss on the forehead. I rested my head back on his chest.

He picked me up, and took me to the couch. When he laided there with me, i could feel his abs right thourgh his shirt. Causing me to slightly blush.

He noticed i was blushing and he let out a small laugh. Damn why is he so cute? His olive toned skin was just perfect.

" Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked Damon.

" I don't know. I guess i'm different around you" he responded back.

When he said that I was slowly falling asleep. So I couldn't really heard what he said.

I woke up, hours later. My eyes were scanning the room, trying to see if Damon was there but he wasn't.

I wanted to thank him for being there for me. It was insane to think that someone i barely knew, but yet I like the way he acts around me. He's sometimes a pain in the ass. Besides that, he's perfect in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cringing from how horrible this is, im so sorry how bad this was. This was one of my second stories on wattpad.


	4. F O U R

Damon's Pov

I left her, after she fell asleep cause I felt anxious for some random reason. I act, different around her.

I know I barely know her, but it's like love at first sight I guess. I'm gonna act the way i act with her now, but try to know more about her before i try anything with her.

I can't get my heart broken the way it was with Katherine. Oh man don't get me started on how she teared me apart, picking my brother instead of me. It's always been Stefan, not me.

Everyone would take one look at me and run away, wouldn't they? Katherine used me as her little play toy. I regret it so much. I was just too deeply in love to find out what shit I was getting myself into. She's a bitch.

She'd pick Stefan, every time. I'd rather die then live such misery. The moment i'd stake myself, afterwards it'd be a whole party of the amount of pleasure they'd have because of my death. 

There's so much a man could take. I just want to rip someone's head off. I'd do it without flinching, because that's the type of person I am. I'm a blood sucking freak.

I went on the roads, not caring or giving a damn in the world to know what road it was. I could hear someone's car coming. I heard their car stop and they took a moment, staring at my body. Thinking i was unconscious.

All i could hear was their pulse, their heart pounding their chests. I had a choice, to rip open their neck, or pull their poor hearts out.

They started shaking me, and even so closer to me. I couldn't handle but get up and started feeding on her. I heard cries for help, but i ignored it.

Her blood was all over my lips. I then later snapped her neck, and vamp speeded up to the other girl. I started feeding upon her blood as well. She tried shoving me off her.

I started getting more vicious. I left her completely dried, drained of blood. I left go of the girl, and saw her body collapse.

I speeded back home. When i got back, i licked the blood off my lips and took a step inside.

" Where have you ran off to this time?" I heard a familiar voice, I lift my head and see my brother Stefan standing in-front of me.

" That's for me to know, and for you to not" I gave him a harsh glance.

He rolled his eyes.   
" Let's just hope you didn't get yourself in trouble, since the way you act " Stefan scoffed.

" We're vampires, Stefan. What do you expect? For me to go on a bunny diet and be as weak as you" I spoke up.

" Lucky you, since i'm not in a mood. I'm heading up to my room" I said once again, I rolled my eyes.

I just went to my room and slammed the door in rage. Stefan acts as if we aren't vampires.

I just want to go out there and snap his neck over. and over. and over again. I'd do it nonstop. He's a fool. Such a fool.

I'm gonna give him a taste, a taste of the human blood he hates so much to have. I'll fucking make him chock on it. And watch as he loses control.

There's so much going and running in my mind.

Sadie's Pov

I knocked at the door, hoping Damon would answer. Instead someone eles did.

" Hello, is Damon here" I asked.

" Didn't know my brother gets visitors, My names Stefan. You?" Stefan spoke.

" My names Sadie" I said back.

" Oh, you were that girl in the car accident?" Stefan asked.

My heart shrunk, as i let out " yes".

" It was all over the news, I heard your parents died in the crash?" Stefan asked again.

If it was all over the news, then why was he asking me this? What? To make me feel upset? I've been though more than enough.

" If it's all over the news then you didn't need to ask me this" i gave a impolite glance at him.

" Stefan, leave her alone" I heard a familiar voice.

Stefan let out a laugh, as he vamp speeded to his room.

Damon took me to his room. I took a moment to admire his room, the beautiful wooden walls. His bed, had perfect white to blue sheets.

" You done staring?" Damon broke me away from thoughts. I rolled my eyes, as he let out a small laugh.

" I wanted to thank you, for being there for me " I told him.

" Well your welcome" Damon smirked. He poured bourbon into his fancy class cup. He passed the bourbon filled cup to me, and i grabbed it from his hands.

He then poured some for himself. I chugged the bourbon down my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut, since i wasn't use to such a flavor.

He let out a soft chuckle, as I gently shoved his arm with my shoulder. He made me smile. Something i haven't done in awhile.

I took more cups of bourbon, until at the point i was completely wasted. I tried getting up but i could barely walk, Damon caught me and said " Is this really what teens do now, get completely wasted".

He layed me on his soft bed, as I then later slowly blacked out.


	5. F I V E

I woke up, this time not in my bed. But Damon's.

Damon hands me his shirt

" Here put this on" Damon passed the shirt over to me.

It was a bit oversized, but that was ok. I went to the bathroom and got changed into the shirt he gave me.

When i got out the bathroom, he laughed at me when he noticed the shirt was a little big on me.

" What?" I grunted, rolling my eyes as I sat myself on his bed.

" Oh nothing" he let out another laugh. I rolled my eyes again. I was happy we were friends. I hope it'd be more then that some time soon.

It's too early now, I don't want my heart to shatter. I don't want my heart to shatter into more pieces.

" Hey you ok?" Damon shakes my shoulder, causing me to get out of thoughts.

" Yep, perfectly fine" I told him. He gave me a worried look, thinking I was lying about being fine.

The truth is, I was just lost in my own mind. That's all.

I gave him a glance, letting him know I was perfectly fine. He sighed as he sat next me, he accidentally put his hand on mine. He quickly removed his hand, and i could tell from the look on his face that he was embarrassed.

" Sorry" he murmured.

I gave him a smile, giving a sign it was fine. He smiled back.

Memories for some reason were flooding back, there were with my parents.

Before it flashed before my eyes. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I flinched as i felt something wipe it off my face.

I turned to look and it was Damon.

I got up and tried leaving but he vamp speeded to the door in front of me.

" Where are you going " Damon asked me.

" I have to go" I said.   
He took me outside.

After that he did this,

" if you want to leave so bad, forget we met, forget we were anything near friends, and forget every moment we've spent together" Damon compelled me.

After he walked inside. I forgot everything.

I was rather confused, at why was i standing in-front of such a strange place. I didn't bother to even knock. I simply walked away and I looked down at what i was wearing, whatever i was wearing wasnt mine or neither did it belong to me.

It was a bit oversized, and it had a bourbon and charming cologne. The smell filled my nostrils. I looked behind me to see my car.

At what game was my mind playing? How the fuck did I get here? I tried getting my mind off it as I walked up to my car, hopped in and drove off.

When I got home, I shut the door behind me. I left lost. I couldn't remember what happened the last week. I couldn't remember at all.

All i remember, was the accident. The car accident. And that when i got home 2 days later, i got wasted.

I'm rather confused. I look on my leg. The bruise, the pain on my leg was gone. 

Has it been that long? Where have i been this entire time? My mind is filled with questions i can't answer. If i ask anyone they'd think i've gone insane.

As I was getting too confused, I felt like the world was spinning around me. My eyes rolled up, and then I collapsed. Everything was blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies! Sorry this part was rather short. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> and sorry this is bad, i try my best.


	6. S I X

I woke up, after blacking out for literally nothing. Probably because i was over thinking everything way too much.

I heard glass break. I flinched at the noise. I knew i had to hide. I made sure not to make noise.

I heard them break down my bathroom door, in hopes of finding someone. I wasn't in there though.

I heard as he leaned on the doors with his knife, causing him to scrap the doors with his knife.

I started trembling and buried myself in my own arms. I got even more scared, when he found out what room i was in.

I had my door locked but he kicked it down. I felt my heart racing, If he knew i was in the closest i'm gonna be dead.

Something grabbed me from the closet as i starting screaming. He threw me on the floor roughly. He grabbed the pocket knife from his pocket and stabbed me with it.

I let out a painful groan, i rested my hands on the wound. I started to whimper, from how much vile agony I was in.

I felt myself get dull, blood gushing out. My body was quivering. I felt something slap my face.

" Don't die on me, come on stay with me"  
I couldn't recognize the voice because i was in so much agony.

They kept shaking my shoulders, in attempt for me to not close my eyes. They starting holding me in their arms.

I felt pain and exhausted, I just didn't feel like fighting for a life that didn't want me.

" Don't close your eyes! Stay with me please " whoever that was screamed again.

The wounds were deep, I couldn't speak because every time i did my wound felt like it hurted more.

I started slowly closing my eyes, they kept shaking for me to stay awake but i couldn't. I was in so much pain.

Then, I simply blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital, I tried sitting myself up. When someone tried helping me sit up, i flinched at their touch.

I turned my head towards them, and then from that moment i knew who he was.

One of my oldest friends, Daniel.

He was a childhood friend of mine. He was charming, sweet, kind, he was muscular. I've known him since i was 6.

I was rather surprised and confused why he came to see me after a long time.

" It's ok, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you" he softly whispered, his soft voice eased me.

He gently hugged me, making sure he wouldn't hurt me.

I pulled out the hug, since i felt weak i shut my eyes and took a nap.

I woke up, hours later.

And there was a strange figure, standing within the dark.

I tried shutting my eyes, in hopes of that I was just imgianing things.

I opened my eyes, once again and it was still there.

I felt my pulse quicken, I couldn't move my body. I was in shock.

The figure got pushed out the dark, causing me to flinch.

It was a rather handsome tall man, since I was only 5'6.

His fist kept coming in contact with the man's face. I was confused how stuff was happening rather fast.

My eyes couldn't belive what was really happening.

Then the creepiest shit happen.

Veins grew from his eyes, he had fangs.

He started feeding on him, and left him without a single drop of blood.

As he turned my way, I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. So he'd leave me alone, and not kill me too. For knowing his secret.

I know had to keep all of this for myself, since I'm aware I could get myself killed at this point.

I felt his cold hands touch my face, as he kept rubbing his finger gently on my cheek.

I wanted to get up and run, but that's a fucking stupid idea.

I just layed there, as I just felt his touch. Whoever he was.

I didn't remember him nor know who he was.

Whatever memory if I did have one of him, was wiped out of my mind.

I was rather creeped out at whatever was going on.

He then like that, left.

For the rest of the night, I couldn't stop thinking about his touch. 

Thoughts entering my mind every now and then.

I don't even know such a man, honestly I shouldn't really think much about this.

Whatever happen, it's best for me to move on from it.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, still remembering what happen yesterday. I'm still at the hospital. I only needed one more night to stay.

My eyes felt heavy, due to being tired. I didn't really get much sleep last night.

I stretched, in attempt to shake off how tired I was. I rested my head back on the pillow, gazing at the ceiling.

Thoughts kept entering my mind,

still thinking about what happen last night. I don't know if I should be afraid or not.

A nurse walked in, staring at me from the entrance of the room. She walked up to my bed, and gently grabbed my arm. I hissed at the sensation of pain in my arm.

I took a look at my arm, to notice there was a big bruise on it. Her hand gently rubbed my arm up and down, trying to ease the pain.

Instead, another hissed escaped my lips from the pain.

I wanted to launch at her with all my force, she was aware from how much pain my arm contained but she didn't seem to actually care.

I moved my arm away and gave a glance, letting her know to stop. She then gave a glance back and left without a word.

I huffed at her annoyance, wishing that next time it would be a different nurse.

Someone else walked in after she left the room, it was the same man from last time. I tried not looking afraid, since he doesn't know I knew. 

I didn't know why he came to see me, I don't even know anything of him. I don't even know his name.

He made himself fall into a seat, as he just stared at me. I then got lost in his eyes, forgetting all about what happened yesterday.

His eyes were a beautiful blue grey toned, I've never seen such like it. I could stay lost in his eyes for the longest time.

And i did.

I shook it off, as i stared at the calling.

" You don't have to be such an ass" he murmured.

I moved to my the slightest over my shoulder, staring at him again. My eyes shot up to his face.

" How am i being a asshole? Really how can I be one to someone I don't seem to know" I responded back, with a tint of anger in my voice.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, as I got lost glancing into his eyes again. His eyes were just perfect. I somehow noticed that he got lost in my eyes as-well.

My hazel brown eyes.

He then broke eye contact, as he shifted out his seat. He then got up close to me, our faces inches apart.

He then cupped my cheeks, as he pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back, melting at his touch. His tongue played with mine. 

My arms automatically went around his neck. We the kept the kiss for the longest, then I pulled out of it to take a deep breath.

He then started kissing my lips again, as i cupped his cheeks this time, as he did the same too. Then my hands took a rest on his shoulders.

Our lips made motion, as the kiss got sloppy. He moved his mouth down, and pulled my bottom lip but not too hard. 

I let out a soft and tiny moan as he sat on the bed next to me, our lips still touching.

We then stopped, and stared at wall.

Shit that felt,

amazing.

I never had anyone kiss him the way he kissed me. Every part of me begged for him to kiss me again.

" My names Damon" He broke the silence.

" Sadie " I told him my name back.

" Sorry for being such an ass, it's a habit " Damon added.

I turned my head to look at him, a smile  
across. Letting him know it's ok. His hand crawled into mine, as we both locked hands.

I turned my back in front, then to look at him again. I leaned in, and our lips found each other once again.

Lip motion, our tongues played with each other.

I just want him.

Only him.


	8. E I G H T

Our tongues kept playing, as he pulled out of the kiss he pushed me back causing me to be lye back.

He started kissing me down my neck, slightly sucked on my skin leaving bruises. I didn't care though.

He started unbuttoning my shirt, he just stared at my chest which was covered with my bra. He looked at me then my bra once again.

I nodded my head, giving him a sign it was ok. He then ripped off my bra completely, as i let out a small gasp.

He then got off for moment, and locked the door so no one would walk in on us. He then got back to me, as his finger slid down to my breasts. I felt a chill go down my spine, as his tongue sucked on one nipple then the other.

He bit down on it, as my hands went up to my mouth as a moan escaped my lips. He lifted his head up, as I saw a smirk grown across his lips like he had achieved something.

He then worked his way up to me, his face inches away from mine. I felt his cold breath on my face. He watched as my chest moved up and down.

" Your so fucking beautiful " He whispered.

I felt myself blush, felt like i had butterflies fluttering in the pit of my stomach from his compliment.

His hand went to my thigh, as he squeezed it. He gave me sloppy kisses, that worked down to my stomach.

He saw the stitches from my incident from a couple days back, He gently traced his finger along it, then looked up at my face and saw the pain on my face.

He removed his hand.

" What happen?" Damon's face features went calm.

" Long story" I whispered back. 

He looked worried and unsteady.

" It's fine, You didn't do anything" I added to what I said.

He turned to the wall, then back at me.

He gave me a kiss on my stitches, as gently as he could. And i felt a smile grew across my lips.

His lips twitched in a beautiful,gentle, and soft smile. Not like the ones he's shown.

He grabbed my bra and shirt from the floor and helped me put it back on. When i was done we just sat back on the hospital bed, staring at the wall.

I felt his gently lay his hand and me, causing to slightly hold hands.

I turned my head towards him, giving him a smile. Then turned my back to look at wall again.

" Close your eyes and open your mind to me, I'd like to show you something" Damon whispered.

I listened to what he told me.

Then I felt like my soul was in a entire different universe. Beautiful blue skies, green grass, and sunflowers.

The beautiful blue sky turned into a sunset, which was graceful. It was calm and relaxing.

I rolled in the grass, laying there looking up at the sky. Inhaling the wind. I saw from the corner my eye, as Damon made himself land in the grass next to me.

I laughed as he did, making him scoff and rolled his eyes.

" It's so beautiful " I said, turning my head to look at him.

He turned his head to look at me too.

" Yea" he replied. I felt myself slowly get lost in his eyes again.

I could get lost in them anytime, and it's just his eyes are that beautiful blue grayish tone. I stopped worrying about last night- because it seems like he isn't that bad of a person. 

He just needs someone to be by his side, that way he wouldn't possibly do anything. 

I know what he did was wrong, but I really don't care to be honest.

He looked back up at the sunset, causing us to break eye contact. I layed my head back again too.

The sunset was perfect, everything was perfect.


	9. N I N E

Damon's POV

Whoever hurt Sadie, I'm going to rip their fucking head off. This shit is- I can't even find the right words.

I'm fully aware i don't really know her, but damn- she's just so nice that she'll get anyone from miles away.

I've never really had anyone be as nice as she is to me. Her heart is pure. Unlike mine, i have a black heart.

I still have her memories erased, I plan on giving them after we've known each other for a longer time. 

Sadie's Pov

It's finally the next day, and I officially get to the hospital. I'm not a big fan of hospitals to be honest.

I woke up, and saw Damon seating in a seat again.

" Well good morning sleepyhead" He cooed.

I rub my eyes gently and yawned as I did so.

" What time is it?" i asked, with my raspy morning voice.

" 11:30 am, didn't know you took sleeping for hobby" Damon scoffed.

" People sleep, Damon. It's called being normal." I rolled my eyes, and gave him a sarcastic glance.

He then rolled his eyes, and scoffed what I said.

" Yea but people don't take long naps for like 10 dozen years" he over exaggerated.

I slightly shoved his shoulder, causing him to chuckle. I then changed into clothes that Daniel gave to me before he had left.

I then remembered what happened to me, last time I was in my home. I felt slightly scared, at the remembrance of it.

" Hey you ok?" Damon placed his hands on my shoulders, making me flinch out of my thoughts.

I turned my head over my shoulder, as I stared at him for a moment.

He started rubbing his hands on my shoulders, his face was a little bit over my shoulder causing our faces to hovering over each other.

" You didn't answer my question" Damon whispered into my ear, as i felt his cold breath on my ear.

" I'm ok, I guess" I sighed, As I reached over to grab my bag.

" What do you mean i guess?" Damon's voice sounded like he was getting upset with my words.

His face features gave him a worried face.

" Don't worry about it" I said, my voice was unsteady and the opposite of ok.

He noticed the way my voice gotten as those words left my lips, I didn't want him to realize what I'm thinking about.

I don't want him doing anything.

" If you want, you could always stay at my place" He stammered, he softened his voice.

His eyes squinted the slightest, describing perturbed.

I turned around, and flung my arms out and around his torso to give him a hug. I rubbed my hands on his back as i whispered   
" I'd like that".

Once i gave him a hug, i felt the anxiety loosen out my system. I tighten the hug a tiny bit, and then Damon put his arms around me.

He then rested his chin on my head for a moment, then he grabbed my bag that packed with clothes.

He then grabbed my hand, as we both left the hospital. I then felt the morning breeze on my face, as it felt warm and nice.

His hand left mine as I stood in-front of the car, as he opened the trunk to place my bag inside.

He opened the car door for me, as I put in one foot then the other. He then closed the car door, and got in the drivers seat.

I looked at my current surroundings, since I've never been in his car before.

" Have you not been in car before?" he mumbled.

" I have, just not yours" I smiled sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, then used his hands to start the car.

As he was driving, and i was in the seat next to his. We had a conversation about where i'd be sleeping, permanently.

It wasn't a really comfortable conversation, knowing I wouldn't be in a place I've spent parts of my life in.

He kept bringing out into the conversation how it's best for me, doesn't matter how many memories it contains.

I'm going to miss my home, and I could tell he already knows that. It's obvious he thinks he knows what's best for me.

Honestly, in the end of the conversation he was right. I can't stay in a home so damaged, countless attacks could keep happening.

" So you finally agree?" Damon huffed, he felt like he used useless words as I didn't really listen but understood his point.

" Yea, by the looks of it" I told him, as he helped me get out the car.

" That took a lot convincing now didn't it? Looks like someone needs to learn how listen" He ranted.

" Looks like someone's needs to shut their pretty mouth" I sneered.

" What crazy day this is going to be" I murmured under my breath, trying for my voice to be low.

" Agreed" Damon spoke louder, just so I could here what he had to say.

I rolled my eyes, as I grabbed my bag from his hands.

He then held a hard grip on it, as I gave him a glance. He then got his face up inches away from mine.

He loves playing around, doesn't he?

" Can you let go of the bag so I can head inside?" I asked, gazing into his beautiful grey eyes.

He leaned in more, as our lips connected and touched. His tongue started playing with mine.

I pulled out of the kiss, to tell him something.

" You love using your dirty little tricks, don't you" I asked while I finally got him to let go of my bag.

" But you love my dirty little tricks, right?" He mocked me.

I gulped thickly, as he had a grind. The usual grind. I felt myself starting to blush, as I felt embarrassed.

" That's what i thought " he sent a smile.

This is just going to keep getting weird, really weird.

I then walked myself inside, as Damon held the door open for me. I kept turning my head, looking at everything and my surroundings.

I then sat myself in the living room, with the fire place.

The crackling noises were calm and soothing. Damon then came and sat next to me.


	10. T E N

" Well do you like here so far?" Damon asked me, as he placed his hand gently one mine.

" Yea it's fine" I responded to what he had asked me.

I was being honest, i enjoyed the fire place. I haven't seen the rest of this house, but I can do that later.

Damon took me to his room, as i scanned the room once i've stepped in.

Everything has wooden designed, his bed, his walls. He also had his own bathroom. I just took my time and looked around.

I got back up to where his bed was and turned towards the direction of Damon.

" Is where I'm sleeping?" I asked him.

" You mean where we are both sleeping?" he joked around.

I felt myself blush.

" Yes Sadie, this is where we will be sleeping." He added to what he has said.

I felt like I didn't have any words to say, since I felt awkward.

" Well i'm going to take a shower, care to join?" Damon requested, with that grind across his face again.

I felt myself blush a darker tone of red, and scratching my head from the sexual tension currently go on.

" Uhm- n-no t-thanks" I stuttered, the blush becoming a stronger tone of red.

" Oh well, your missing out" he explained.

I scoffed as I just went to sit on the end of the bed, then got my phone out since i felt bored.

18 minutes after, and I heard footsteps approach the bed. I turned my head, and saw Damon. Water dripping from his hair, his hand ran through hair, his towel covered the lower part of his body.

My eyes moved down to where his stomach was, he had abs. He had a muscular body.

" What are you staring at?" Damon laughed.

" Nothing" I lied, turning my head to look at wall from embarrassment.

He walked up to me, and grabbed me by my face. Causing me to gaze back at him.

" When i ask you a question-" Damon spoke up, griping onto my face harder.

" Don't lie" He shouted, as he let go of my face. I put my hand on the lower part of my face, which felt irritated.

I rubbed my hand on my lower part of my face, as I hissed. He then snapped his head to stare at me, and walked over to me.

" Shit- did I hurt you? Damn it- I'm sorry" His voice soften, he had his brows furrowed, his face features were calm and worried.

He grabbed my face again, gently this time. He titled my head one side, then the other.

He then saw a purple toned bruise on the lower part of my cheek, he then backed up. His face face looked shocked from he'd done, a tear rolled down his face.

I got him and cupped my hands on his cheeks.

" It's ok" I cooed.

He put his hands on mine, and removed them from his face.

" I'm a monster" Damon sobbed, pain in his eyes.

" Your not a-" I tried to speak but he cut me off.

" Yes I am, Sadie! and that's my secret. I'm not human. I miss more than anything in the world!" He screamed, tears rolling down his cheek.

" But there's only so much a man a could take" He sounded broken, like the life was sucked out of him.

My heart shattered, felt like it broken into pieces by his words. Is this how he truly felt?

" I don't care if your not human, but your not a monster. It's just a bruise- I know you didn't mean to harm me" I spat back at him, but not in a harmful way.

" My heart isn't the right one for you, Sadie" Damon sighed, wiping the tears from his face.

He's acting up, just because he hurt me? I just as worthless, as stupid. I've never had anyone to hold on to. I've lost everyone.

" Fine, I'll leave. Since i'm such a worry to you" I huffed as I ran to Damon's door. Damon blocked the door in-front, making sure i couldn't leave his room.

He grabbed my wrist, as he shoved up me against a wall.

" Let me go" My voice sounded like I was about cry, as i was looking at the floor.

He gently grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. His lips crashed onto mine, his hands cupped my face.

He then pulled out of the kiss, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

" I'm so sorry, I never intended to hurt you" He whispered as his hand went through my black hair.

" It's fine, I know you wouldn't tend to hurt me" I whispered back.  
" Just don't say such mean things yourself, you don't deserve that. " I told him, as i rubbed my hand on his shoulder.

I went to go on lay on the bed, as Damon rested on the side next to me.


	11. E L E V E N

Damon wrapped his arms around waist, my hand rested on his. His free hand went under my shirt, as it touched where my stitches were on my stomach.

" I'm so sorry for who did that to you" He whispered gently into my ear.

I rubbed his hand that was near my stitches, as i Turned my head.

" It's ok" I whispered back, and a faint smile crept onto my lips. I sighed as i put my head back in the position it was in before.

He got up, and hovered over me. His knee on my covered clit , causing me to bite my lower lip.

His arms were on each side of my head, so I wouldn't be able to leave. He tucked hair behind my ear, a smile crept onto his lips. A true smile.

" Your so beautiful" He whispered gently.

" How can a girl like you have such a pure heart?" Damon chimed, His eyes glanced into mine.

My eyes looked into his, slowly getting lost in them. His eyes were easy to get lost in, as they were such a beautiful color.

I brought up my face closer, as my lips crashed onto his. My lips felt soft against his mouth, how his addictively invaded all of my senses. My heart was pounding in my chest, as my stomach bursted with butterflies.

The kiss got more intense and heavy, the ring he wore on his finger dug into my skin.

I was melting at his touch, a scent of bourbon shot up my nostrils as he started giving me sloppy kisses down my neck.

I tilted my head up, as a moan escaped my lips. My hand was on the back of his head, griping his hair.

A chuckle escaped from his lips, as he was expecting my reaction.

His hand moved up to the upper part of my body, as he took my shirt off. He watched as my chest rose up then down.

He then removed my bra, my breasts and the upper part of my body fully exposed to him. He started sucking them, bitting them as my moans got louder.

The room filled with my moans, as then Damon used his tongue and licked around both nipples. 

I started panting, my heart felt like it skipped a beat. Damon was rather amused with the charm he placed on me.

His usual grind placed across his lips, as he continued to play around with me. Moans leaving my body, him continuing to please me in all sorts of ways.

I like the way, he feels against my skin, how he pleases me, and the way i just automatically melt at his touch.

I loved every part of him, as I knew he felt somewhat the same. My heart felt something for him,

I just don't know what would that be. 

Love? But did that truly exist?

He started giving my sloppy kisses down my chest, breaking me from thoughts.

My moans filling this room once again.

He brought his face up close to mine, as his finger went up to my lower lip. His finger firmly pushed on it, parting my lips from each other.

He brushed his lips against mine, the kiss was heated and hungry. Slowly becoming into a sloppy one.

His hand worked it's way up to my face to cup it, as the kiss was long and filled with hunger and desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short, i didn't have to much to write. this was sort of a filler.


	12. T W E L V E

His hand was my throat, as he worked his hand onto my thigh and gave it a squeeze. A moan escaped my lips.

His eyes looked up and scanned my face, and then a gave a flirtatious grind from his lips. I rolled my eyes, and moaned again as he started sucking on my inner thigh.

My heart felt like it was going to jump out my chest, my body filled with pleasure, melting at his touch. The way he'd touch me.

Everything- shit it just felt too good.

My pulse slightly quicken, I started panting again.

Moans were quick to fill the room, panting as well.

Once we were done, I just went under the covers since I didn't have motivation to get up and get my clothes that's spreaded out all over the floor.

Damon got off the bed, to get my clothes for me.

He threw them onto the bed for me, as he played with my underwear in his hand. He dangled it in his hand.

" Give that back!" I yelled at him.

" Come get it yourself" a sexual grind grew upon his lips.

" No- You know why" I told him back, i covered my face and a sigh escaped my lips.

" Your no fun" Damon threw my underwear on the bed afterwards.

I buried my face within my hands, thinking if I'd look at him I'd blush harder. He the let out a chuckle, as he left the room to let me change.

I then got back into the clothes i've previously had on, then told Damon he could come back in.

He then came back in, with a fancy bottle of alcohol.

He had fancy glass cups as well, as he placed them down and poured the alcohol in both of them. He then passed me one of the glass cups.

" What's this?" I looked at the drink within the cup, inspecting it.

" It's bourbon" He responded back, as he brought the cup up to his mouth to take a sip.

I then brought up the cup to my mouth, swallowing the flavor of the alcoholic drink. The bourbon had a strong taste to it, as i squeezed my eyes shut.

I then opened my eyes back open, as Damon poured himself more bourbon into his glass cup.

I then passed my glass cup to him, so he could pour me more as well. He placed the glass cup down, and held the alcoholic drink to pour it.

He then grabbed from he had poured, and i took it from his hands as he was giving it to me.

I brought the glass cup up to my mouth, taking a sip of the drink. We kept taking drinks- the alcohol exit really doing much.

I could tell that Damon got a bit sober, he had more drinks then I had. There must of been a reason behind this, right?

Before he was going to drink out of his glass cup, i took it from his hands and shoved the whole drink down my throat instead.

" What are you doing-" he groaned, desperate for another drink.

" Taking care of you?" I scoffed, what an idiot.

I forced him to get up from his seat, and made him sit on his bed.

" Your so annoying " he told me, being drunk.

" And your drunk" I stated, scanning his olive toned face.

He looked hung over, you could tell without even staring at him. 

I sighed, as i forced him to rest his head back.

" Can you please stop being so ducking stubborn- it's honestly the last thing I need from you right now" I spat, annoyed.

" What's the first thing you from me, hmm?" Damon replied.

I slapped him across the face, I didn't want to hear his foolish jokes.

" Asshole" I murmured under my breath.

" Did i piss you off?" he asked, as he spoke louder that his voice filled the walls of his room.

" Just to go sleep, Damon" i tried calming myself, insisting him to do just that.

" Come sleep with me then, Sadie" Damon restated.

I then got myself on the bed, and climbed on the side of the bed next to him.

" Better now?" I asked, rolling my eyes carelessly.

" Yea yea" He repeated.

He then shut his eyes, and quickly fell asleep. His head rested on shoulder, which was cute. I gave him a kiss on his forehead, as I watched him sleep.

He seemed peaceful, when he's sleeping. His face features were calm, his brows didn't furrow, he was calm. 

Damon's POV

I woke up, hours later. I turned my head, and saw Sadie by my side. She was resting, her face was calm as she did.

Good thing she isn't a person who snores, or that would be weird. I gently placed her head on my chest, trying my best to not wake her up.

She then rested her arm on my chest, still sleeping.   
I rested my hand on hers, her touch was soft and gentle.

Her breathing described how calm she was. She had a somewhat smile on her beautiful face, guess she enjoys her naps.

I just stared at the ceiling, waiting for her to wake up soon. My head started filling with thoughts, did she really stay next to me while I sleeping?

I knew i was drunk, but i was ok that she was here to help. I didn't mean to act in that way, she understands though since she knew I was drunk.

Vampires can remember what they do when they're drunk, just not think about how they act when they are.

She took a couple drinks with me, but not enough drinks to get her sober and drunk. She was taking care of herself, no wanting to get drunk. 

I remember, when she did last time. I guess she doesn't get drunk often, not liking the effect it puts on her.

She's a one of a kind.

Sadie's POV

I woke up, Damon been already woken up. He looked down onto me, as his eyes stared down at me.

" Well hello sleepyhead" he cooed.

" Hi to you too" i murmured, as i rubbed my eyes.

" How'd you sleep?" he asked me, his face was calm.

" Good, you?" I asked the same question back.

" Yea" he answered, calmly.

" and stop calling me sleepyhead" i mumbled, my eyes pointed at him.

" It's my nickname for you" he smiled at me.

A nickname? Guess I'll find one for him soon enough.


	13. T H I R T E E N

" Couldn't you think of really anything else" I scoffed, my head still rested on his chest.

" No, it suits you best" he gave me a smile.

" Asshole" I murmured.

" Is that my nickname now?" He asked, a grind spread onto his face.

" Who knows, Damon" i sarcastically said.

I got up from where i was and just rested my head normally, he then got up and started hovering over me.

My body froze at the movement, my eyes just glanced at his.

It felt like the world around me slowly stopped, my eyes getting lost in his beautiful ones. My attention was just on him.

" Then what would my nickname be, Sadie?" he questioned me, tucking hair behind my ear.

He leaned himself more in, his breath up against my face.

" Are you going to answer?" he whispered into my ear, sending a shiver up my spine.

I swallowed thickly, before i was going to say anything his lips brushed onto mine. His hands were brought up to the cheeks of my face, deepening the kiss more.

The kiss was filled with hunger and eager, my heart was pounding within my chest. Our tongues were playing along.

The moment, the tension got filled with more hunger and eager. We pulled out the kiss, as I took a deep breath of air.

A chuckle escaped his lips, from amusement. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, as I got up from the bed. 

He then stared as I do so, and i turned my head and give him a glance. He really was looking at- you know what.

Another chuckle escaped his lips again, as I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. His laughs filled the room completely.

I then started laughing too, embarrassed by the moment. It then turned into something, an emotion i've never experienced

happiness.

This moment was too perfect for anyone to ruin- and I cherished the parts of it. 

the moment of love and joy.

Damon's POV

I've never felt such emotion as this, it was all smiles and laughs. Something we could hold onto and remember.

Is this what it feels like, to be happy?

To be feel a smile across my face and laugh?

Is this what it feels to have someone to laugh along with you, giggle and laugh, spend time with them as much as you can, to feel something for someone?

To feel something I never once experienced.

She brighten the moments, her light shinning through the dark, her laughs would make people laugh along her, her smiles were contagious.

Her heart is pure, her beautiful brown hazel eyes make me want to get lost in them every second of every day.

I felt alive again, I never felt like this in way towards anyone. It's not normal for me to feel this way. 

Because i never even felt this way, ever.

Thanks to Sadie, thanks to her love, thanks to the bright she brought in the room, that i was able to feel something that isn't anger or being sad. 

She brought a new emotion, a new feeling into my life. I am endlessly contented to have her by my side.

The feeling of happiness,

was because of her.

Her brightness, her love, her giggles and laughs. 

Sadie's POV

The he stares at me, the way he admires me

it felt more than amazing.

Felt like happiness, something i don't get to experience.

His touch, his scent, everything about him made me feel something for him.

His beautiful dark black hair, his olive toned skin, his beautiful blue grey toned eyes.

His eyes were the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.

The hues of his eyes, the color of them made me feel more than safe.

I could tell he never felt such way for anyone,

the way we felt for each other was something.

Something I've never felt,

it was happiness.

It was love. 

He made me feel in a way I could and can't describe, but it was something to make me smile or laugh. Something I've never once felt, not ever since I was little. 

I thank him for that, for unlocking a new feeling within my soul. He made me the happiest version of myself.

Without him, I would've been nothing.   
I still would have been empty and without emotions. He made me feel alive. 

He made my life have a purpose. He was the purpose. The purpose to live. My purpose to live.

It's like i'm reliving life once again. I'm living the happiness i've longed to have since day one. My heart filled with the joy this man would give me.

He filled the wholes in my damaged heart.

" I want to do something for you" he stared deeply into my eyes.

" I want you to remember our first moments together, the moment we met, when you figured out what I was, remember it all" he compelled me.

Everything came in all at once, every single memory I've had. The moment we truly met, what he is, everything flashed before my eyes.

I started to remember everything more than quickly, my body jolted with it all.

Tears ran down my face, as my arms flung around his torso. His arms gently wrapped itself around my waist, hugging me back.

" Thank you for everything, for making me feel such a way" I whispered into his chest.

" I love you" i whispered lower, feeling comfortable near him.

" You love me?" Damon's voice tone was uneven, but soft.

" Yes i-" I tried telling him but he cut me off, as he took my head from his chest and his lips crashed onto mine.

This kiss was different, it was filled with sweet happiness and love. It was tenderness. A beautiful kiss.

" I love you too, Sadie" He looked into my eyes, tears falling from his.

From that moment, I knew he was the love of my life. This moment i knew that i was forever going to be his, and that he'll forever be mine.

Damon Salvatore, the love of mine.


	14. F O U R T E E N

He brushed his lips onto mine once again, it was like the other kiss sweet and gentle. The kiss described how perfect the moment was.

I loved every single moment. I actually remember everything, we were never truly strangers. We've met already, but I don't know why he erased all of that. I didn't even care he was vampire, all I want is him.

He pulled me out us both out the kiss, as his hands went up to my cheeks to cup them. His thumb then caressed it.

Tears still rolled down his face.

" Why aren't you afraid of me?" he whispered gently, a faint smile placed on his lips.

" Because I love you" I whispered back, a small smile crept onto my lips.

" And I'll love you, no matter if your a vampire" I added to what i said.

" Why do you have to be so fucking perfect " he whispered, almost a sob.

" You made me this way, I couldn't thank you enough" I brought my hands up to his cheeks and cupped them, as my thumb caressed it gently.

He made me laugh and giggle, he made me feel like I was loved. I love him and more than anything in the world.

Our love is more than love.

It's stronger and contained with something beautiful.

He picked me up, bridal style as I started giggling. He placed me on his bed, as he gave me kisses on the neck.

The room filled with my giggles and happiness,   
He found himself laughing along with me. His laughs were adorable. His smile was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Everything about him was absolutely perfect. He's perfect in my eyes, I don't care what his brother could possibly say.

He is mine, and that's all I could care about. I then realized that I'd start my last year of high school soon.

I didn't know if I was ready to go back to school, after so much had happen durning the summer. The death of my parents, the accident I had.

Bringing up this subject doesn't really do me any good, it scares me if i'm going to be honest about that.

I'm starting within 3 days, how am i suppose to handle that with everything? People are going to ask questions about what happen, and I don't feel like answering them.

It would break my heart to answer those questions.

The room then when silent, and Damon noticed what was going on inside my head.

" Hey, you ok?" he asked me gently, as he sat on the end of the bed.

" I don't know, I'm starting my senior year at high-school very soon. I don't feel like i'm ready for that yet." I told him gently, trying to look calm.

" Why don't you want to go back?" Damon asked me, his face looked concerned.

" People are going to ask what happen this summer- how I lost my parents" my voice got lower, almost turning into a sob.

" Come here" he said softly, his arms opened for me. I crawled to the end of the bed where he was sitting, and then jumped into his arms.

My head buried itself in his chest, trying my best not to cry. His arms wrapped around me gently.

" It's ok, you don't have to hold back your tears" his words were gentle whispers letting me know he was there for me.

I then let it all out, my body couldn't take in all of this anymore. It seemed stupid for the reason why I'm crying, but it's just a question about my mom or dad would make me break down completely.

Every tear i was holding in rolled down my cheek, sobs escaping my lips. His grip around me tighten, which was what I needed.

" They love you so much, Sadie. Don't cry, be happy for them." He whispered into my hair, as his chin rested on my head.

He grabbed my head from where it was buried into his chest, and made me stare into his eyes that he knew calmed me so much.

I sniffled as I gazed into my his eyes deeply, I felt myself slowly getting calm. His hands were cupping my cheeks, caressing them to ease me.

' Be strong' his words repeated in my mind constantly. A reminder to be strong, for my parents,

for him.

I'm trying so hard todo just that, but how would that be possible?

I'm doing this for him, because the last thing I want is to get him worried about someone who isn't worth his time.

" I'm not even worth your time, Damon" I murmured.

" Don't ever say that, you are worth my time. I'd rather be here with you instead of anyone else" He reassured me.

" My love for you is something more than insane" Damon's voice a tiny bit higher. 

Damon's POV

How dare she say something like that? She's worth my time, worth more than actually. I don't know how to say this but-

I love her.

She made me realize what happiness is, that it was a thing to feel in the first place. Her smiles light up the room. Her smiles were contagious. Her laughs make me laugh and gives me a smile.

Her eyes are a beautiful hazel brown, her skin is soft. She's gentle and filled with love.

I know she can't see that yet, but she'll realize it soon enough. It's weird how she's still here, with me.

I'm dangerous and I'm not the right person for her. My heart is just pitch black inside. She's beautiful, filled with love,

filled with the love I will always give her.

My heart and soul loves the girl, so much. There's so many words that can't describe my feelings, but it's something.

" I'm always going to be here, expect that" I told her, breaking the silence within the room.

" I'll expect that from you, i guess you can expect the same" she told me back.

I wiped the tears from her face, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. My arms automatically went around her, giving her a hug.

" Whatever they tell you, let me know. I'll rip their heads off with hesitation" I spoke.

I then heard something that made me smile,

her laugh.

A chuckle escaped her lips, as she looked at my face.

" Ok, you don't have to go that far" Sadie answered back.

" I don't think you understand, I'd kill for you in a heartbeat" I whispered right into her ear, trying to make sure she understood the words that came out my mouth.

She swallowed thickly.

" I think I understood what you meant now" her voice was uneven making her seem like she was nervous.

" Remember those words darling, it'll be a daily reminder for just for you " I cooed.

" I'll repeat again for you" I said again.

" I'll kill for you in a heartbeat" I whispered into her ear again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways- sorry sadie I'[m gonna steal ur man. hehe


	15. F I F T E E N

It's been two days later, and the day before i got my stitches removed. The scar is a remembrance of survival, letting me know I'm still alive. Whoever found me that day, I'm forever grateful.

If not who knows if I'd still be alive. I kept looking at the scar, couldn't keep my eyes off. It was scary to know the meaning behind how it happened.

The twisted truth behind this will soon to come out, and we'll find who did this. Damon wouldn't take it well though, and i quote ' I'd kill for you in a heartbeat' was the words that came from his mouth.

I could tell and notice how truly he said that. He wasn't lying, and it was noticeable that he wasn't.

Love is just something crazy and insane.

Our love is crazy and insane.   
The things we would do for each other, doesn't matter if i'm human and that he isn't.

Insanity to be honest.

I start the first day of class at 7:50 am, it's currently 5:05 in the morning. I managed to get enough sleep, Damon not so sure.

I take it he doesn't take sleeping as a hobby, or if he sleeps at all. To my surprise though, he was actually sleeping.

Didn't know he snores like an animal.

I slightly shoved him with my shoulder, as he turned around towards me. His arms wrapped around me, him still sleeping.

I gave him a kiss on the forehead, as he kept sleeping. He was peaceful when he's sleeping, his face features were calmed, his brows didn't furrow.

He then woke up, and his head was back into reality.

" Good Morning Sleepyhead" I mocked him, and a giggle escaped my lips.

" How rude of you to use my own words against me" he acted like he seemed shocked which made me laugh even more.

He then started attacking me with tickles, constant giggles escaping my lips.

" Omg Stop!" I laughed out, as Damon laughed along with me.

He then stopped, as chuckles kept escaping his lips.

" Don't you have to get ready for school?" Damon asked me, his face suddenly went into a concerned expression.

" Yea, I do" my voice went uneven and was close to a whisper.

" You'll be ok, just remember what i said" he had a grind spread onto his lips, as my mind went back to the night he said those words.

I don't think you understand, I'd kill for you in a heartbeat.

The words replayed in my mind, a reminder of how crazy our love truly is. The passion, the things he'd for me.

Love is something just more than crazy.

I then got up from bed, and went to go shower. I took one step in the shower, then another. I turned on the faucet, the water running down my face and body.

The warm water was soothing and calm, the warmth of it was like a water hug. It was soothing enough for me to forget whatever I was thinking of.

My mind was blank, filled with no thoughts. It was exactly what I needed as I didn't want to think of anything right now.

My hand went through my hair, washing my scalp with shampoo. I then used conditioner for my hair as well, then body wash to clean myself.

When i'm gone, be happy, don't mourn me for the rest of your life. I want you to find an epic love, and live your life to fullest you could possibly can.

My mother told me those words incase she ever did pass away, and she did. Remembering her words hit me like a train.

I wanted to hear her laugh, listen to her beautiful soft voice, i miss the way her smiles would lighten the mood.

My dad would laugh along with her, her smiles were beautiful and contagious.

Pain isn't permanent, you just need to find a way to let go.

Those words came from my father, I don't even know if he said those words from the bottom of his heart. With the truth.

How could i find a way to just let go? I just need time. So many things in my life, and with that the clock keeps ticking.

I want there to be a world where we can't feel the pain, where everything is with peace. Filled with love and happiness.

And smiles. Constant smiles that we wouldn't get tired of seeing, where everything was just perfect. Where life wouldn't be such a pain in the ass.

That's the type of world I'd want to live in. The world where I'd have all the happiness.


	16. S I X T E E N

I stepped out the shower, and wrapped my naked body in a towel. I got out the clothes that I decided to wear for the day, I decided to wear a basic white long sleeve fitted t-shirt and high waist jeans. I wore basic black sneakers to go with my outfit.

I then brushed my hair, trying to look presentable for class. Once I was finished getting ready, i just grabbed a bag and Damon drove me over there.

When we arrived, I got out the car. I stood there for about a couple of seconds and took a deep breath.

" Would you like it if I dropped you at the door?" he asked me, his voice laced with concern.

He came up from behind, and wrapped his arms around my waist for a hug.

I placed my hand on his, and caressed it gently.

" It's fine, you don't have to" i whispered gently, turning my head over my shoulder to glance over at him.

" Of course I do, in matter fact I'd Love to" he insisted, as a faint smile crept onto his lips.

" Ok then" i returned a smile back, as he let me go and his hand went in mine.

He walked me up to the door, as I was about to go his lips landed on mine. His lips felt soft against mine, as his hand went to my cheek and caressed my skin. He was being sweet and gentle.

It felt nice for how sweet he was being, he sure made that I felt prepared for all of this. I then pulled out the kiss, and my arms wrapped around his neck for a hug.

He then wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back.

" I love you" I whispered gently into his ear, a blissful and broad smile found it's way onto my lips.

" I love you more" He whispered into my ear as his hand went through my hair.

I then slowly let go off him, as I stepped through the school doors. I swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, as I made my way to where the lockers were.

I unlocked it, and slowly opened it to find a photo of me and my parents. I grabbed it carefully, and inspected the photo with my eyes.

I held back the tears as best I could, as my breathing got shaky. I ripped up the photo without thinking, I didn't need to cry today.

I tried to get my mind off it, the bell rung and back into reality. I got my books for history class, as I shut my locker and I proceeded to class.

We all took a seat, as then our history teacher walked through the door.

" Hello everyone, welcome to a new year." the teacher announced.

I started fiddling with a pencil, as he continued to talk.

" I am your new history teacher for this year" He kept taking, as I grew bored by the second.

We had a quiz based off what we knew, as i was the fourth person to be finished.

I felt eyes on me, so I turned my head and noticed it was Stefan. Next to him was a brunette girl, which was staring at me only because Stefan was.

I gave them both a glance that caused them both to stare away and glance over at the wall.

" Wasn't that the girl who stayed over last time?" the girl whispered to Stefan, but loud enough for me to hear.

" I didn't know people could be so nosy now in days" i replied, turning my head again. I shot a sarcastic smile at the two of them.

" I suggest you not to have a big mouth so next time the entire room isn't going to hear your commentary " I sneered, my brows furrowed with anger and my blood felt like it was boiling.

" Whatever I do is nothing todo with, I hope your aren't an idiot to know to not know what mind you're business means" I spat another insult.

" because I'd murder you with flinching" I whispered into her ear.

The bell then rung, as I shifted out my seat and speeded out the class.

The rest of the day went well, I didn't have them in any other classes so that was more then great. They'd pass by when they grabbed their books for class, but I've ignored them since then.

It's now near the end of the day, only one more class to attend. Before I made it to class i got a question on how were my parents.

With that, it left me completely speechless. Not even a word could escape my lips, I felt isolated and frozen. It hit like a train, knowing my parents aren't within this world any longer.

My heart sunk, it felt like the light had been sucked from my soul completely. I clenched my fist, wanting to punch a wall until I bleed.

I felt like a complete mess, my heart filled itself with tears.

" Excuse m-me but i have to go" my voice was uneven, they called my name but I ignored it.

I speeded down the hallway, trying not to break down into tears. It felt like my heart was trying to jump out my chest, the blood in my veins going faster.

I found myself at the bathroom, as i ran up  
to the sink. I leaned against the sink, my arms held me up.

I stared at the floor, tears forming in my eyes. I took a deep breath, sobs then escaping my lips. I collapsed to my knees, my heart felt shattered.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, painful sobs escaping my lips. My hand ran through my hair, as I stared at the celling. I was drowning in my own tears, my emotions all over the place.

I stumbled to get up, i looked at myself in mirror to see the mess I was. I clenched my fists, as i punched the mirror. Then again, and again.

I felt blood wrinkle on my fists, but i kept punching the mirror until it cracked completely. My blood was on the cracks on the mirror, as i was going to punch the mirror someone pulled me back.

" Let me go!" I screamed, trying to get whoever this was off of me.

" What have you done!" the voice made itself known, as I figured it out who the voice belonged to.

" Just let me go" my voice lowered itself, I stared at the floor.

He sighed, as he wrapped his arms around me. His chin rested gently on my head, as his hand went through my hair.

He brought up his free hand to my back, and caressed it. A sob then escaped my lips, as more tears formed in my eyes.

" It's ok" Damon cooed, his hand went through my hair again. Sobs filled with agony escaped my dull lips, as Damon tries to comfort me best he could.

I felt like a utterly complete mess, i didn't have the strength to say another word. The only thing that came out my mouth were sobs. Painful sobs.

He then picked me up, bridal style as he took me to the car.

As he was driving, my eye lids felt tired. I slowly shit my eyes, as I then fell asleep.

**

I woke up the next day, with a horrible pain in my head. I felt like something was banging on my head repeatedly. I slowly got myself up, rubbing my eyes with not much pressure.

"How'd you sleep?" Damon's voice was soft and gentle, most likely a whisper.

" I slept fine" i muttered, a groan escaping my lips.

He shifted out his seat, as he was about to come up to me to see if I was ok.

" I'm fine- I just have a head ache" I explained, scratching the back of my head.

" Do you want something for it, like medicine or-" he said quickly, trying to comfort me.

" It's ok, just don't worry about" i laughed, a faint smile crept onto my lips.

" How am I not suppose worry? who knows what would have happened next if I didn't find you" his face features showed a concerned expression.

The words that came out his mouth instantly wiped the smile placed on my lips. I shifted off the bed, and wrapped my arms around him.

" I can assure you that I'm fine now" I whispered gently into his ear.

" Promise me you aren't going to hurt yourself anymore" Damon pleaded.

" I promise" i whispered again, lying in some sort of way. I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from doing that again.


	17. S E V E N T E E N

" I don't think you should really go today" damon replied,placinghis hand on my lap, resting his hand.

" They should understand that you have a life, that you need a break from everything. Plus, I wouldn't have to be so lonely" he smirked, as I rolled my eyes.

" Fine" I cackled, sending him a smile. He smiled back, his smile was beautiful. It made me feel safe, and like nothing is happening in the world.

I've never seen him smile much, I could tell he's been through more than enough. But every-time he did smile, it would make me smile too.

Him being happy makes me happy. Hislaughs make me forget about what is wrong in the world, what is wrong in this life.

It feels like nothing but peace.

" What you thinking about?" He asks me, breaking me from my thoughts.

" You" I answer back, a faint smile crept onto my lips. His mouth opened, pretending to be shocked.

" Wow! I must be flattered" He laughed, a chuckle escaping my lips.

He suddenly leaned in, and whispered seductively into my ear.

" What parts of me have you been thinking about?"

I swallowed thickly, as I felt myself froze. His hand went around my throat.

" You know I hate it when you don't use you words Sadie" He seductively whispered into my ear again.

The grip he had around my throat tighten, slightly making me gasp for air.

His knee was between my legs, parting them. His knee was on my clit, resting on it as I melted at his touch.

He licked his lips, a grind placed onto his face. His eyes scanned my face, noticing my reaction.

A chuckle then escaped his lips, as he brought up his free hand up my shirt.

My eyes widen, as he glanced up into my eyes as his hand kept going up my shirt.

The grind on his face grew bigger. His hand reached to at a point where my bra was.

" When are you going to decide to speak up, hmm?''

he whispered once again, gliding his finger along my breasts sending a shiver down my spine.

He brought himself up closer, our faces nearly inches apart.

His lips landed onto mine. It was putrid and callous- filled with endearing eager and passion. My arms went around his neck, bringing us inches closer.

I flipped us over, causing me now to be on top. Agrind grew onto my face, as he had a shocked look plastered onto his face shock by the movement.

My hand went to his shirt, as I brought it up over his head. He was now shirtless, his abs exposed to my eyes. My hands roamed his chest, my hands felt his abs.

" My turn" He smirked, as he hands went to my shirt.

He brought my shirt over my head, as the grind on his face appeared again.

His hands went to both sides of my waist, turning me back onto the side I was on once before.

His hand then went to my bra, removing it from my chest.

My breasts were exposed to his eyes, as his expression how pleasured he is to see it. He started giving me sloppy kisses down my neck, sucking on my skin.

He left a trace of purple bruises, but I didn't seem to mind. His lips sucked on every accessible spot within reach.

My lips.

My neck.

The valley between my breast.

The room filled itself with moans. My heart was at a rapid pace. Melting at his touch. My body filled with pleasure that he had gave me.

" You really must be enjoying this" He seductively joked, his eyes then meeting mine. A grind plastered onto his lips.

Before a word could escape me, his lips crashed onto mine. His lips felt soft against mine.

The kiss was filled with eager, making it sloppy. He bit onto my lower lip, making me groan.I sat up and straddled him, our lips never coming apart.

Our tongues danced together, our mouths moved passionately in rhythm. His hands were placed on my hips, as I gripped onto his hair.

" Guess you aren't so lonely now, hmm?" I panted, as I desperately placed my lips back on his again.

My hands went to his cheeks, caressing his beautiful olive toned skin.

" Yea, not so lonely after all. You really do make a great company, if you surely know what I mean" He breathed, as his hands roamed my body.

Goose bumps appeared onto my skin, as he noticed and a chuckle escaped from his lips.

His tricks would make me melt at his touch, filling my body with more than enough pleasure. It made me beg for him to the touch the parts of me he hadn't yet.

He was all mine, and I was all his.

Forever.


	18. E I G H T E E N

The room filled itself with passion, pleasure he had given me. He grabbed the bottle of bourbon, still placed on top of the counter.

He opens it gently, walking into my direction. The bottle went up to his mouth, taking a sip of the drink. He holds out the drink for me, offering me for me to take a sip with him.

I took it gently from his hands, as I brought up the drink to my mouth for a sip. The flavor was like sweet caramel, but with a little bitter added to it.

The flavor of the drink hit the back of my throat, the flavor of bitter sweet caramel. The drink was in the middle, soft but a with a acrid taste.

I then placed the bottle on my lap, as Damon perched next to me. He glanced over at the bottle then quickly at me.

He grabs the bottle, thinking he'd take another sip from the drink. He looks into my eyes, dripping the bourbon down my chest.

The cold drink hits my warm skin softly, sliding down my stomach. Damon sets the bottle back down and leaned back onto my body.

From my stomach to my chest, he licks the smooth, bitter sweet liquid, his eyes on me the entire time.

My chest rose up and down quickly, my legs trembled. He swallows every bit of the drink.

He moves his body back up to me.

" Open your mouth Darling" he says firmly, not breaking the eye contact between us both.

His lips brushed onto mine, as his tongue starting playing with mine. The flavor of caramel and vanilla entering my mouth.

Our mouths moved in rhythm passionately. His hands went to my cheeks, caressing my skin gently.

The air in my lungs, contaminated with his scent. His lips felt soft on mine. I slowly pulled away from our kiss, placing my forehead on his.

We stared into each-other's eyes for a moment. Reading each other. He was truly gorgeous. His eyes were beautiful, making it impossible for me to ever stare away.

I was admiring every part of him, as he admired every part of me. His face was angelic, his hair fell a little bit over his head which made him perfect in every angle and every way.

" ma main serait parfaite dans la vorte" i whispered, as he chuckled lightly.

" What does that even mean?" he whispered back.

" My hand would look perfect in yours" I translated, a faint smile crept onto my plump lips.

" What does I love you mean in french?" he laughed, figuring it out.

" Je vous aime" I said softly, as we stared into each other's eyes.

" I love you too" He breathed, as his lips found it's way on mine. It was soft and gentle- filled with endearing passion. His fingers curled up around hers as Ibreathed onto his lips before slowly pulling away.

He tucked hair behind my ear, his hands then cupped my cheeks feebly.

" I'm so lucky, to have someone as angelic and beautiful as you" He smiled inaudibly.

My heart flattered at his words, my stomach bursted with butterflies. My cheeks were a bright pink tone, blushing.

" And i'm lucky to have you as mine" I returned him a beautiful and bright smile.

There again, was the part of him I admired and loved seeing.

The part where he'd smile, a smile so strong and gorgeous. Where I'd get to see him be happy.

I slowly forgot about the things surrounding me, focusing my attention on him.

Only him.

And his attention was on me, admiring me. As I admired him too. Every part of him I admired deeply. The love we had for each other was something that presented and held passion and utterly desire.

" Say it" I said firmly.

" Say what?" He asked me, as I giggled.

" No that's embarrassing" he scoffed gently, knowing what I meant.

I then pouted, as he rolled his eyes.

" I love you, forever and always" he chuckled.

" And i forever love you too" I replied.

Always and forever, no matter the day and no matter the time.

My heart belongs to him, and his heart belongs to me.


	19. N I N E T E E N

" When have you learned to speak french?" Damon chuckled lightly, resting his hand on my lap.

" French class obviously" I scoffed , gently nudging him with my elbow.

" So do you know poetry then?" He asks, glancing over at me.

" Piss off Damon" I laugh.

" Oh come on, at-least say something in french" He pleaded jokingly.

" Juste pisser hors tension" I said.

" Meaning just piss off" I smiled sarcastically as a chuckle escaped my lips.

" Rude" he scoffed, making me laugh more.

He pushes me backwards, as he started tickling me with his fingers.

" Damon!" I jested, my laughs getting louder. A chuckle escapes his lips as he was enjoying this.

My eyes squeezed shut, laughing esoterically.

" Ok Ok that's enough damon!" I laughed out, he then stopped.

He couldn't help but to laugh. His laughter filled the room completely, bouncing off the walls. I've never really seen him this happy.

It's usually just a smile, but this time it was pure true happiness that filled the air of his lungs.

He then walked up to me, holding his hand out for me. I rose a brow, confused with what he was doing.

I then slowly reached out my hand for his, as he pulled me gently up from where I've been sitting.

He took out a speaker he had, as he connected it to his phone. I easily recognized what this song was.

[ Wait - m83 ]

" May I have this dance, Sadie Vettaro?" He asked, holding out his hand for me again.

" Of course, Damon Salvatore" a faint smile crept onto my lips. My hand went into his, as his free hand rested on my back.

He made me twirl around, and then my body landed back onto him. His eyes met mine for moment. Reading each other.

He is just so charming.

We then kept dancing and dancing, our legs doing the work. He twirled me around one more time, as i landed back onto his once again.

My lips met his, his scent invaded all my senses. The warm from his mouth sent a current running through my body. Our mouths moved passionately in rhythm.

Our tongues danced with each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding in the kiss.

I lost myself in his caramel apple breath and soft lips. The way his felt lips felt on mine. I slowly went unaware about my surroundings.

My heart was pounding , like it was about to jump right from my chest. My blood was rushing quickly in my veins, all I could think about was him.

He smelt like caramel apple, something that was an addictive smell.

He is my addiction after all.

——— Smut Warning ———

He pushed my body against the wall, a grunt escaping my lips. His hands roamed my body. His lips sucked on everything in sight.

My lips.

My neck.

Anything he possibly could. He made sure to touch every part he didn't, claiming it with his own touch. Claiming it as his own. He left kisses along my heated neck.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he picked me up by my legs. He walked me over to his bed. As he dropped me onto his bed. He then climbed over me.

As my hand was going to reach for his back, his hand went into mine. He was hovering over my body, our faces inches apart.

His body was leaned into mine, making him breath heavily. He pressed his lips onto mine, he brought his hand to my cheeks as his fingers curled around both my ears.

Then one hand went up my thigh, making my breath hitch. His hand went up my shirt. Teasing me. I bit the inside of my cheek. Desperately trying not to moan loudly.

I felt his cold hand on my breast, massaging them. I couldn't keep a straight face, no matter how hard I tried. I felt myself blush. Making him chuckle at my reaction.

A moan finally escaped my lips, a grind spread across his kissable lips.

" You like that, don't you?" His voice taunted me in ways I couldn't describe. I could feel him grind. I forced my head back as I hummed a 'yes'.

His other hand rested on one side of my waist, his eyes glancing over at me. He then unclasped my bra, a small gasp escaping from my lips.

He then held my bra in his own hand, dangling it in front for me to see.

" You really wanna play" I murmured under my breath. My hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly.

" Wow, I'm impressed Sadie" He guffawed flirtatiously.

" How are you possibly so innocent, but yet your in my bed?" He chuckled, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

" I don't know, you tell me Mr Salvatore" I giggled.

He leans in and sexually whispers into my ear.

" Because your mine".

" And I don't do sharing".


	20. T W E N T Y

" Good Morning Sunshine" He cooed.

I groaned, hugging my pillow. His finger glided on my cheek, as he tucked hair behind my ear.

" Why are you being so creepy" I huffed. Slowly opening my eyes.

" You'd prefer me to touch you in a different way?" He chuckled. I felt speechless. He turned me over, his hand around my neck.

I felt like I couldn't move. It felt my body suddenly froze. His body was hovering over me. His knee was in between my legs. Separating them.

His knee rested on my clit, making a soft moan escape from my lips. He chuckled under his breath.

" You like that don't you?" His hand crawled onto my thigh, I managed to mumble a 'yes' as i bit my lower plump lip.

He added a little bit more pressure to where he had his knee, making me moan louder. He rubbed his knee on my clit, in a up and down motion. His hand still around my throat. He slowly released his hand from my throat, as his hand now rested on my chest.

My moans grew louder and louder. As he did it at a faster pace. I squeezed my eyes shut, as he did it even faster. Pleasure ran through-out my body.

He squeezed my cheeks with his hand.

" Keep your eyes open for me Sweetheart" He whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes again, his eyes were on mine. Watching my reaction. His knee still went at a rapid pace.

I felt my heart going at the same speed. I was breathing heavily, panting as he kept up.

My legs slowly gave in, shaking and shivering. He chuckled, as he slowly stopped. He then leaned in and whispered sexually into my ear.

" Next time I won't go so easy on you".

He sucked on my earlobe making me let out a soft moan. He chuckled lightly under his breath. He stared into my eyes again. As I did the same.

His lips landed on mine, it was sloppy and rough- filled with desperation. Our tongues danced together. Our mouths moved passionately in rhythm. I got up and straddled him, our lips never coming apart. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Less space in-between us.

" My love, if wanted me that bad just say so" He panted.

" But I'd have you on your knees for it"

" Oh— you think so?" I chuckled. His hands rested on my waist, my hands still gripped onto his dark black hair.

" Yes. You know why?— I just know your desperate for me. My touch. My skin against yours. The way my lips kiss you. It pushes you away from reality" He goes on about it, bitting his lower lip.

He was right. About everything. The way he felt. The way he'd touch me. His skin against mine. He knew this too well, which was shocking at first.

He whispered sexually into my ear.

" Did I stroke a nerve darling?".

I swallowed thickly, not knowing how to answer. He chuckled before the next words came from his lips.

" I guess I did".

His eyes then darted at the door, then quickly looked at me. He quickly shifted up from where he'd been sitting, me onto of him. He vamp speeded us over to a wall, his hand on my shoulder. His other hand on my waist.

" What are you—" I tried to speak, but he put his hand over my mouth. He then slowly took it off, as he put his finger to my mouth to hush me.

I know he was trying to get me to be quiet, but I found this... well— attractive. I chuckled lowly. His eyes gave me a icy glare, giving off a signal that he wasn't playing around.

There was footsteps from outside the door, that Damon could clearly hear too. His head turned into the direction of the door, as he slowly took a step forward.

A man suddenly walked in, and as he was going to turn his head to inspect the room Damon lunged at him. His hand went to his chest, as he ripped out his heart. I watched as he held it in his hand for a moment, then the next- he dropped it.

Damon slowly turned around, as he glared at me. From the corner that I've been standing in. He noticed the look I had plastered onto my face, how shocked I was. He sighed.

" Are you ok?" He asks. His eyes still on me. As my eyes were on him.

I sighed.

" Yeah I'm ok" My voice was soft and gentle. The corners of my lips twitched into a smile. He then slowly walked towards, in an attempt to not scare me.

He opened his arms, as he wrapped them around me. He brushed his hands along my hair. His chin rested gently on my head.

" I'm so sorry you had to see that. I never attempted to scare you" He whispered softly.

" Please understand that I'd never do anything to hurt you" He added. His voice was still a whisper.

I knew with all of my heart, that'd he'd never do such a thing. It felt scary, to watch as he ripped out the heart of the intruder. His life was taken away from him.

I never experienced anything such like this, especially up close. But if he wasn't there, the same thing would have happened.... again. The same thing would have been repeated for the second time.

Remembering what happen, what happen to me was something frightening. It was a memory I'd rather to not keep hidden inside my mind. The knife. The blood. Blood. Everything made me feel nauseous to think about it. The memory that'd come out to play, reminding me of that exact night.

I shivered, but wasn't cold. My heart was racing at a rapid speed. All i could hear was my own heart, how fast it beated. I buried my face in my shoulder, my face was tucked into the crook of his neck.

I let out a shaky breath, as his hand brushed my hair slowly. Stroking it. Trying to calm me down. I couldn't get the tears to escape my eyes, I just felt anxious.

I felt scared.

I felt alone.


	21. T W E N T Y - O N E

" Good Morning Sunshine" He cooed.

I groaned, hugging my pillow. His finger glided on my cheek, as he tucked hair behind my ear.

" Why are you being so creepy" I huffed. Slowly opening my eyes.

" You'd prefer me to touch you in a different way?" He chuckled. I felt speechless. He turned me over, his hand around my neck.

I felt like I couldn't move. It felt my body suddenly froze. His body was hovering over me. His knee was in between my legs. Separating them.

His knee rested on my clit, making a soft moan escape from my lips. He chuckled under his breath.

" You like that don't you?" His hand crawled onto my thigh, I managed to mumble a 'yes' as i bit my lower plump lip.

He added a little bit more pressure to where he had his knee, making me moan louder. He rubbed his knee on my clit, in a up and down motion. His hand still around my throat. He slowly released his hand from my throat, as his hand now rested on my chest.

My moans grew louder and louder. As he did it at a faster pace. I squeezed my eyes shut, as he did it even faster. Pleasure ran through-out my body.

He squeezed my cheeks with his hand.

" Keep your eyes open for me Sweetheart" He whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes again, his eyes were on mine. Watching my reaction. His knee still went at a rapid pace.

I felt my heart going at the same speed. I was breathing heavily, panting as he kept up.

My legs slowly gave in, shaking and shivering. He chuckled, as he slowly stopped. He then leaned in and whispered sexually into my ear.

" Next time I won't go so easy on you".

He sucked on my earlobe making me let out a soft moan. He chuckled lightly under his breath. He stared into my eyes again. As I did the same.

His lips landed on mine, it was sloppy and rough- filled with desperation. Our tongues danced together. Our mouths moved passionately in rhythm. I got up and straddled him, our lips never coming apart. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Less space in-between us.

" My love, if wanted me that bad just say so" He panted.

" But I'd have you on your knees for it"

" Oh— you think so?" I chuckled. His hands rested on my waist, my hands still gripped onto his dark black hair.

" Yes. You know why?— I just know your desperate for me. My touch. My skin against yours. The way my lips kiss you. It pushes you away from reality" He goes on about it, bitting his lower lip.

He was right. About everything. The way he felt. The way he'd touch me. His skin against mine. He knew this too well, which was shocking at first.

He whispered sexually into my ear.

" Did I stroke a nerve darling?".

I swallowed thickly, not knowing how to answer. He chuckled before the next words came from his lips.

" I guess I did".

His eyes then darted at the door, then quickly looked at me. He quickly shifted up from where he'd been sitting, me onto of him. He vamp speeded us over to a wall, his hand on my shoulder. His other hand on my waist.

" What are you—" I tried to speak, but he put his hand over my mouth. He then slowly took it off, as he put his finger to my mouth to hush me.

I know he was trying to get me to be quiet, but I found this... well— attractive. I chuckled lowly. His eyes gave me a icy glare, giving off a signal that he wasn't playing around.

There was footsteps from outside the door, that Damon could clearly hear too. His head turned into the direction of the door, as he slowly took a step forward.

A man suddenly walked in, and as he was going to turn his head to inspect the room Damon lunged at him. His hand went to his chest, as he ripped out his heart. I watched as he held it in his hand for a moment, then the next- he dropped it.

Damon slowly turned around, as he glared at me. From the corner that I've been standing in. He noticed the look I had plastered onto my face, how shocked I was. He sighed.

" Are you ok?" He asks. His eyes still on me. As my eyes were on him.

I sighed.

" Yeah I'm ok" My voice was soft and gentle. The corners of my lips twitched into a smile. He then slowly walked towards, in an attempt to not scare me.

He opened his arms, as he wrapped them around me. He brushed his hands along my hair. His chin rested gently on my head.

" I'm so sorry you had to see that. I never attempted to scare you" He whispered softly.

" Please understand that I'd never do anything to hurt you" He added. His voice was still a whisper.

I knew with all of my heart, that'd he'd never do such a thing. It felt scary, to watch as he ripped out the heart of the intruder. His life was taken away from him.

I never experienced anything such like this, especially up close. But if he wasn't there, the same thing would have happened.... again. The same thing would have been repeated for the second time.

Remembering what happen, what happen to me was something frightening. It was a memory I'd rather to not keep hidden inside my mind. The knife. The blood. Blood. Everything made me feel nauseous to think about it. The memory that'd come out to play, reminding me of that exact night.

I shivered, but wasn't cold. My heart was racing at a rapid speed. All i could hear was my own heart, how fast it beated. I buried my face in my shoulder, my face was tucked into the crook of his neck.

I let out a shaky breath, as his hand brushed my hair slowly. Stroking it. Trying to calm me down. I couldn't get the tears to escape my eyes, I just felt anxious.

I felt scared.

I felt alone.


	22. T W E N T Y - T W O

" Hey it's ok, I shouldn't have scared you in the first place" He whispered. He still had his arms wrapped around me. 

" It's not that Damon. It's not that you scared me. If I was alone it would have happened again" I sighed, anxiety rushed through my veins. 

" What would happen again?" He asked. 

" You know I'm not comfortable explaining that" I spoke lowly, I let myself go from his arms and stared at the floor. 

" You know very well I wouldn't have let that happen to you again. I care, alright?" He scoffed. Assuring me that he wouldn't. 

" If you did care, why would ask that? Ask about what would happen again if you already knew all about it?" I raged. I couldn't control myself. 

" Come on, really? You know that I care and shouldn't be doubting it. Did I make myself clear?" He spoke back. He tried his best to not get mad but failed. 

" Do you really care? Be honest with me please" I demanded. I wasn't aware with what I was saying. 

" How could you ask that right now? Of course I care! Do you think I wouldn't have ripped is heart out it if I did" He scoffed. 

" Maybe you did it for you own sake Damon. To please yourself. To make yourself feel better about yourself?" I then stopped myself before I could say anything else.

He dropped his head, staring at the floor. I felt horrible for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. 

" Damon I-I didn't mean any of it" I stuttered. Struggling to find the right word to say.

He couldn't even stare at me.

" Did you ever think that maybe for once, I wasn't being selfish and that I felt like I cared?" He chuckled. But it wasn't any normal one. It was a chuckle that described pure sadness.

I made him feel this way, even if it wasn't on purpose I ended up doing it either way. My mistakes always harm others. Even if it's not my intention.

Without thinking I ran out the door, and for the first he didn't stop or chase after me. He stood there. Watched as I did so. 

Damon's POV

I watched as she walked out the door. How she ran out the door. This time i felt like there wasn't a need to chase after her. Or to stop her from leaving. 

I never knew that words could have an affect on someone, it didn't hurt as much as hers. I felt for once that I actually wanted to care.

And I did. I care deeply for her so much. There's always different ways for someone to show a sign of care. But noone would expect that from me. 

Because they always expected the worse out of me, but never the opposite. Never the good. 

Because there's nothing good about me. There's nothing good in me that everyone just watched as I lost control over myself and humanity. 

I still felt— guilty. I didn't want her to go out those doors. But i didn't feel the motivation to go out those exact doors to find her. 

I clenched my first. As I punched the wall, then again— and again. Blood trickled from my fists. It didn't give me a reason to care.

Someone then pushed me away from the wall, my eyes slowly looked up and found hers. The room was silent, but we held our contact. Her hand was on my chest, as she slowly looked me up and down. 

" Don't do this to yourself" She whispered. Her voice was soft and gentle— which calmed me. Seeing her back here made me feel relief that she was.

Sadie's POV

I was already back within the same walls of the room, before I got the chance to leave. I found him punching the walls, going completely out of his mind. 

I'm glad I was here in time to get him to stop. My  
hand rested on his chest. But slightly pushed him from trying to do that again.

He was panting. My eyes were on him, as his eyes were on me. Our bodies were inches apart, but barely touching.

My lips landed on his, our tongues clashing together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he picked me up and threw me onto the bed.

As he tried removing my shirt, he accidentally ripped it. I giggled as he rolled his eyes.

" Well at least there was an easier way to take it off" He chuckled.

" Don't worry I'm sure you have plenty more shirts" He added.

A blush crept on my cheeks, hoping it wasn't as noticeable as I felt it was. He was hovering over me, our eyes meeting each other again. 

His hands were holding onto my shoulders. As he brushed his fingertip along my lower lip slowly, parting it slightly from my upper lip. A grind was plastered onto his face. 

We still held our eye contact, not breaking it at all. He had the most beautiful eyes. It was a divine color. His hues were a piercing baby blue color.

His head went to the crook of my neck, leaving sloppy kisses. Sucking gently on my skin. He left kisses from my neck down to my bra. 

He slowly looked up at me, a chuckle escaping his lips. He then slowly looks back down at my bra. He unclipped my bra, the upper part of my body exposed to him. 

" Did I ever mention that you have a hot body?" He smirked. He looked up at me. He started leaving taunting kisses in the valley between my breast. Sucking gently on my skin. 

My hands gripped onto the sheets of his bed, moans escaping my lips. He grabbed my hand with his own. Lifting my hand from the sheet. We locked our hands together. 

His free hand gripped my waist gently. His face was hovering over mine, our faces inches apart. My lips landed on his, our tongues clashing together.

My arms flew around his neck, my breathing was uncontrollable. I felt desperate, for him. His touch.

" Admit it" He breathed onto my lips, slowly pulling away. 

" Admit what Damon?" I asked him. My eyes met his. 

" That your obsessed over my charms, my style, my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift" He chuckled.

" Yes, Damon. I'm obsessed over you" I sighed.

" Your mine, never forget that" He whispered into my ear. 

" Your right about that" I whispered back. 

" Is that so?" His hand went to my chin, titling it upwards. He looked deeply into my eyes.

" Yes" I responded. A grind grew onto his lips. He chuckled under his breath. 

He grabbed his bottle of bourbon from on top of the counter, where he left it.

He places the bottle on my lap, as he opened it gently. He brought up the bottle to my mouth.

" Open your mouth for me" He said firmly, his eyes still looking into mine. Not breaking the eye contact between us both. 

I opened my mouth, as he poured the drink into my mouth. He then brushed his lips onto mine, our tongues clashing together. He tasted the flavor of the drink. A flavor of vanilla, oak and caramel. 

The liquid dripped on my bottom lip. He licked the smooth, smoky liquid from my lips. 

" You taste so good" He breathed onto my lips, pulling away slowly from the kiss. 

" Your so gorgeous" He chuckled lowly. 

I blushed at his compliment, like I'd do every-time he did. He'd always compliment me in any sort of way. I'd blush harder every-time. 

I never got complimented as much as the way he'd compliment me. I'd get called horrible names, for no reason. Because others wanted to make me feel like themselves.

Miserable.

Sometimes it'd work, their mission to make me cry. Other times, I'd simply try my best to ignore it. But really on the inside, I couldn't.

They tried to get inside my small mind, and maybe it worked. They got what they wanted. I've learned now though, that you can't let people get the best of you.

To not let anyone see you when your down.

" You alright?" He asked, looking me up and down slowly. 

" I'm perfectly fine my love" A faint smile crept onto my lips. My lips landed on his. Our mouths moved passionately in rhythm. Our tongues danced together. The kiss was soft and gentle- filled with endearing passion.

His hand went to my cheek, caressing my skin gently.

" You know you can trust me, right?" he whispered softly. 

" I know, and I do" My hand went to his cheek, now caressing his skin. 

I placed my forehead onto his. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Reading each other. He truly is divine. 

" I love you, so much" I whispered softly. 

" And I love you so much more" He whispered back softly, his lips twitched into a smile.


End file.
